


4/13

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413, Gen, Sadstuck, also its pretty damn short, april 13, cw death, idk how to tag that tbh, its set in the alpha verse, more sadstuck woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much happened on April 13th</p>
            </blockquote>





	4/13

**Author's Note:**

> yES SADSTUCK WE LOVE SADSTUCK i wrote this at 1:30am please be nice

It’s April 13th. 

Not much happened on April 13th. People did things, people died, and some people were born. The recently deceased John Crocker was one of those people. 

A tall, pale man sits sprawled on his couch, sunglasses still on even though he’s inside. He flicks through the channels, nothing satisfactory on this early in the morning, until he flicks past a certain program. After going back a couple, he finds himself looking at a re-run of all Crocker’s greatest comedic moments. He spends the rest of the morning watching it. 

A woman pores over a table scattered with manuscripts and various texts, the newspaper open and being weighted down with a cup of tea. She skims through it briefly before turning back to her work. It’s only later that afternoon when she realises what she had seen and goes back to give the article her full attention. 

On an island far out to sea a young boy is perched on his grandmothers knee, as they sit together listening to the radio. He doesn’t really understand what they’re saying but

“Grandma, why are you crying?” 

In an alternate universe somewhere, a young man stands in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this now bcs its april 13th in australiaaa


End file.
